Le petit canadien rouge
by Servania
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune garçon vêtu de rouge qui se baladait allègrement dans une forêt canadienne, non sans savoir qu'un loup blanc affamé n'attendait qu'une seule chose : le dévorer. PruCan très très soft.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "proie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Le petit canadien rouge

**Résumé : **Il était une fois un jeune garçon vêtu de rouge qui se baladait allègrement dans une forêt canadienne, non sans savoir qu'un loup blanc affamé n'attendait qu'une seule chose : le dévorer.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un p... de OOC. Pour les deux personnages. Cette fic est juste un gros délire produit en une heure par mon cerveau fatigué. Il n'y a même pas de vrai histoire, mais bon, si vous aimez les trucs vite faits, mal faits, bizarres et hors contexte, vous êtes servis...

* * *

- Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas...

Le jeune homme sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, mimant à la perfection une promenade joyeuse et puérile dans les bois qui l'entourait. Un sourire à la foix doux et joyeux sur les lèvres, avec son sac à dos plein de thermos de chocolat chaud, son sweat-shirt aux couleurs du drapeau canadien et ses cheveux mi-long qui ondulaient devaient son visage, on aurait tout simplement juré voir le petit chaperon rouge dans toute son innocence. Il ne prêtait absolument pas attention aux yeux rouge sang qui le suivaient dans l'ombre comme deux espions luisants. Inconscient du danger, il continuait sa petite comptine en sautillant sur le chemin de forêt.

- ... Si le loup y était, il me mangerait... continua sa voix douce et sucrée comme le sirop d'érable qu'il ingurgitait à longueur de temps.

Ledit loup y était bel et bien, et avait bien du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur sa proie pour la dévorer. Mais, prudent, il prit son mal en patience, ne voulant pas intervenir avant son heure. Il était bien trop awesome pour tout gâcher maintenant.

- ... Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne me mangera pas!, termina le jeune homme au pull rouge en déposant son sac à dos au pied d'un arbre, comme pour se reposer.

Il s'étira quelque instants, attirant l'attention des yeux carmins sur sa silhouette, certes peu visible mais dont on pouvait aisément imaginer la forme sous l'épaisse veste rouge. Il fit quelques pas, nonchalamment, en souriant discrètement, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il faisait languir le beau loup blanc caché quelque part dans la végétation. Il chercha du regard une mèche immaculée ou un éclat de prunelle écarlate mais rien ne transparaissait sous les feuilles épaisses de la forêt.

- Loup, y es-tu? M'entends-tu? Que fais-tu?, s'écria-t-il finalement, guettant le moindre mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence, quand soudain...

- Le AWESOME moi ARRIVE!, hurla une sorte de tornade blanche en sautant de derrière un buisson.

Tenta de sauter, plutôt. Le awesome loup blanc se prit les pieds dans les branche basses de l'arbuste et s'étala de manière génialissime sur le végétal qui n'avait rien demandé. Le petit chaperon rouge, un peu inquiet, attendit quelque secondes pour entendre un "j'vais bien!" de la part du prédateur avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, amusé par le combat que menait l'albinos pour faire lâcher la branche qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de l'épouser.

Il parvint finalement à se libérer du morceau de bois et courut à la suite de sa proie à travers la forêt. Ils se poursuivaient, jouaient, s'interpellaient comme des enfants. Quand Gilbert pensait avoir perdu la trace de son poussin canadien, il réapparaissait quelques pas plus loin et la course reprenait, espiègle, juvénile, secrète. Il pensa plusieurs fois qu'il allait l'attraper, mais chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de le toucher, le jeune homme blond se dérobait et ses doigts ne rencontraient que le vide. Ils étaient sur son territoire, dans sa forêt, il allait avoir du mal à le battre.

Soudain, une impasse. Un éboulement rocheux bloquait la sortie de la gorge dans laquelle le loup et sa proie s'étaient engouffrés. Le jeune homme vêtu de rouge acculé contre la pierre se retourna lentement, une lueur faussement apeurée dansant dans ses grands yeux mauves. Le loup afficha un sourire aussi blanc que ses cheveux en approchant, doucement, calmement, sensuellement, essayant de produire une démarche aussi désirable que possible.

- Je crois que t'es coincé, mon poussin..., fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse. C'est pas grave, tu sais, personne ne peut échapper au awesome moi très longtemps.

Le petit chaperon rouge ne répondit rien, fixant les prunelles sanglante avec malice. Il tremblait légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de ce loup couleur de neige. Il ne bougea cependant pas lorsque deux bras puissants et pâles virent lui couper toute retraite et qu'un beau visage à l'expression arrogantes'approcha du sien. Il sentait le souffle de l'allemand sur son visage, accéléré par leur longue course dans les bois. Il loucha pour regarder sa bouche légèrement rosées, entrouverte, et eut un sourire à la fois timide et décidé.

D'un seul mouvement, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'albinos qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle initiative de sa part. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il repoussa son amant contre le mur opposé et inversa les rôles. Le loup blanc le regarda, ses yeux de braise écarquillés par la surprise. Le canadien se colla contre lui, avec cette timide hésitation qui le caractérisait. Il n'était comme ça qu'avec lui, jamais il n'aurait été capable d'agir ainsi en publique.

Doucement, Mathew glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de son amant.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant pour l'éboulement?

Gilbert frissonna et s'empara à nouveau de la bouche du canadien, histoire de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. C'était effrayant de se demander qui des deux était la proie depuis le début du jeu...


End file.
